Chaos Theory
by Syberella
Summary: A series of one-shot in the Life is Strange universe.
_Hello person who is reading this! I'm Syberella but you can call me Ella. I've always been one that was fascinated by writing and reading other people's works but I've finally decided to start publicly writing some of my work to get feedback (if possible). Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy these one shot stories. Remember to read the tags at the top of each story to see what fandom, characters and maturity rating they are._

 _Fandom_ _: Life Is Strange_

 _Characters_ _: Maxine Caulfield, Chloe Price and Rachel Amber_

 _Rating_ _: Teen_

 _Warning_ _: Swearing, Same sex relationship (Girl x Girl)_

 _Disclaimer_ _: These characters do NOT belong to me._

* * *

 **Only A Daydream**

By Syberella

The day I came to Arcadia Bay I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. It would be weird returning to a place that I practically away from. Even though I didn't protest when my parents decided to move, I still felt guilty about leaving _her_ behind.

Ever since I had arrived I had been trying to avoid Victoria and her relentless attempts to outshine me. However, Kate and Warren are the two people that constantly remind me that there are still good people in this small town. When I ran into Chloe after that alteration with Nathan I finally had figured out the reason I came back. And that reason was _her_.

"Hello? Earth to Max! Arcadia Bay isn't going to save itself." Chloe yelled from her desk to snap me out of my daydream.

I blushed at her comment. "Sorry Chloe, I was just... thinking." I mentally face palmed myself for embarrassing myself once again.

"You always were lost in your thoughts when we were kids. I'm glad that hasn't changed about you even after all this fucked up stuff has happened."

"Right." I mumbled.

Talk about change. I remember Chloe being such a dork. I have so many fond memories of our childhood. She was my best friend, and she still is but I don't think I'm hers anymore. At Blackwell I found out that Chloe had been expelled and at first I was shocked but then I realized that it was alright. I shouldn't be surprised about it.

People kept telling me that she changed. That she's a completely different person. Someone who doesn't care, who constantly gets into trouble, who hates her stepfather and has a completely different appearance but I still see the girl I fell in love with. Now she's just more upfront about who she is and I'm so proud of her.

Joyce and Chloe have dealt with so much and they've still managed to make it. If only I would have been there for her maybe things would of been different. Maybe she would have realized that I liked her more than a friend.

Chloe handed me a missing persons poster that she had posted all over the town before I had arrived. "This is what she looks like."

"She looks like a model." I said while staring down at the picture of the girl on the poster.

"I know. She's absolutely beautiful." Chloe softly smiled.

I could feel my eye twitching and so I shifted the other way from Chloe, now facing her closet. "How long has she been missing?"

"Too long." She said sadly.

After regaining her composure, Chloe got up from her chair and sat next to me on her bed.

"Max, we need to find Rachel. I know she's out there somewhere and she's probably closer than we think. She was the one thing in this shitty town that kept me sane and I'm not giving up on her. "

Maybe the reason why I began daydreaming is because I didn't want to risk her rejecting me. I wanted to live out my cute little fantasies in my imagination because I knew that there was only a small chance that it would actually happen. She had no idea what I felt for her and in her own way, Chloe was telling me that I wasn't the one she was interested in.

I glanced at the picture on the missing persons poster again. Rachel Amber, huh? She really means a lot to Chloe. I guess I was too late. Chloe found someone else. Someone better.

"Max, she was the best thing to happen to my life. I need her." Chloe pleaded with me as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I didn't respond. It hurt too much.

"Max?" Chloe repeated.

"Yes?" I finally answered her.

"I really miss her." Chloe placed her head on my shoulder as she tried not to sound upset.

"I know you do."

I guess the chance I thought we had was only a daydream.


End file.
